1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to controlling an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) using a second device. Embodiments of the present invention allow a user to share Internet video linked contents or content URLs via a second display device with other users or subscribers. Thus, other users or recipients will be able to view the same content on their own IPTV (Internet protocol TVs) without the need to search for the contents on the Internet service itself. When content URLs are shared, the recipient can preview the contents on the second display device before sending it to his/her own IPTV (first display device).
2. Background Discussion
Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV (often referred to as an Internet Protocol TV, or IPTV) as though it were a computer executing a browser. Such internet access is thus uncontrolled except as a firewall or filtering program might block certain sites.
As understood herein, uncontrolled Internet access may not be desirable in the context of a TV. A firewall or filtering program may not always be installed on the TV and even when one is installed, access remains much more uncontrolled than conventional TV programming traditionally has expected. Also, a locally installed filter can be unloaded or defeated by a user.
Accordingly, uncontrolled Internet access has several drawbacks. From a viewer's standpoint, exposure to inappropriate subject matter particularly when young viewers are watching is one concern; a much lower threshold of quality screening is another. That is, while many TV shows might not be widely considered as “quality” shows, nonetheless a TV program is usually much more selectively screened than, say, an Internet video. The expectations of TV viewers for such higher level quality screening as a consequence cannot be met by simply providing unfettered Internet access through the TV. Furthermore, TV-related entities, from content providers, manufacturers, and carriers, in most cases derive no benefit from the extension of TV to the Internet, such as e.g., might be derived, as understood, herein, by pay-per-view based on one or more options.
IPTV is capable of receiving services delivered using the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite as well as services delivered using a broadcasting network. MTV services include, for example, live television, time-shifted programming, video on demand (VOD), and on-line transactions.